


Tinsel Terror

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 12  2016 Advent drabbles: tinsel
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 8





	Tinsel Terror

Tinsel was NOT ALLOWED in the Hummel home. Burt hated it. It got everywhere. It made everything produce more static electricity and he got zapped enough with just socks.

It had been banned since he and Elizabeth had had their very first Christmas together, before they were even married, and he’d spent several evenings picking tinsel from places tinsel should never be. Elizabeth agreed after brushing it out of her hair weeks after Christmas. Tinsel was like glitter…it got everywhere and never went away.

Kurt only tried to talk his dad into tinsel once. He’d seen it at a neighbor’s house who watched him for an afternoon while Burt and Elizabeth went shopping. Their Christmas tree was in the parlor, and no one ever entered the parlor, so Kurt had just seen it from afar. His dad sent Kurt over to spend an evening with one of his co-workers who he knew had tinsel at their place. The co-worker’s tree was in the living room of a house where people lived and tinsel encounters would be up close and personal. Burt took Elizabeth on a date. Kurt came home and never asked again.

Finn never even won the argument for Tinsel. He didn’t try very hard, it wasn’t one of those things he ‘had’ to have. Burt simply told him if they had Tinsel, Finn was in charge of making sure it was NEVER where it wasn’t supposed to be. Finn didn’t like things that required a lot of effort, so Tinsel was traded for the ability to put his outhouse ornaments on the Living Room tree.

It never occurred to Kurt to ban Tinsel from the loft. Rachel was Jewish. Santana didn’t seem to care about what was up as long as they had a nativity.

Rachel might have been Jewish, but Rachel liked anything that could be made a fuss over and that could be shown off to others to improve her status and of course anything that involved showering Rachel with gifts. Christmas was wonderful. (Kurt figures he should have realized this. Finn bought Rachel a Christmas gift and she bragged about celebrating just about every winter holiday that involved gift giving many times throughout high school. It is just…he tended to tune her out after a while.)

Rachel covered her atrocious tree in Tinsel. Rachel draped Tinsel from the garlands. Rachel created little nests of Tinsel to place her hideous elves and snowmen and fat ugly Santas in.

The loft was dry. The loft was drafty.

Tinsel was everywhere.

Kurt shed Tinsel from his coat and sweaters. He brushed it out of his hair. He pulled it off hats and gloves and scarves.

It ended up in their FOOD.

Kurt lasted a week. He didn’t even make it into December.

There was Tinsel attached to his towel when he went to use it after his shower. There had been Tinsel in his sock and it had twisted around his toe and nearly cut off all circulation to it. There had been Tinsel on his TOOTHBRUSH!

He was done.

He removed all the tinsel from the tree and garlands. He threw away the tinsel nests. He removed strands of tinsel from everywhere he could see them. He took a towel and got it damp and tied it to the broom and swept it over everything. He sprayed anti-static spay on all the cloth items in the loft and then used the damp towel again. He took all the tinsel out to the trash. He took a shower to remove all the tinsel from him and then repeated tinsel removal steps again.

Santana kissed him very soundly on the lips when she got home. It was weird.

Rachel started tossing a tantrum. She got four sentences in and made a motion to pull tinsel out of her hair like she had had to every time she was in the loft for a week. Rachel stopped mid-word.

“Ok. No Tinsel. I can replace it with Bells though, right. I mean we NEED silver, Kurt. We’ll get Jingle bells…we can get them by the hundreds. I can string them on ribbon…probably pink. Oh, we can hang some from the ceiling and all about the door…maybe a criss-cross pattern. We can bunch some together like grapes and hang them from the cabinet doors…oh, I wonder if I can find purple ones for that…like real grapes and we could keep them up all year! ”

Kurt sighed, but jingle bells were a step up from tinsel and he would cope.


End file.
